The present disclosure relates to warning lights, and more particularly to warning light assemblies for use with a motor vehicle.
Warning lights in the form of light bars mounted on emergency vehicles are well known in the art. Warning lights are utilized on many different types of vehicles to give visual indications of their presence during emergencies. Warning lights typically comprise an elongated base, a plurality of electronic components, and at least one lens portion. The elongated base may be provided in the form of an extrusion.
Warning lights are traditionally required by state and federal safety regulations to produce very bright light with specific color and emission patterns. As a result, the electronic components and warning light assemblies give off a great deal of heat. Warning light assemblies, particularly those using light emitting diodes (LEDs), are able to put out less light and can be damaged when operated at higher temperatures.
When used on emergency motor vehicles, warning lights are exposed to a wide range of environmental conditions. As dirt, water, and salt may corrode metal parts, fog the lenses, and destroy electronic components, warning lights must provide a weather-resistant barrier against the elements.
The modern trend is toward compact, low profile, self-contained warning light assemblies. Given the well-known issues of heat generation and protection from the elements, modern light bars must simultaneously provide a strong weather-resistant seal while providing an efficient pathway for heat generated within. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,611,270 and 6,863424, assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure are illustrative of warning light assemblies utilizing two different configurations to seal the warning light against the elements and provide an efficient path to direct heat away from the electronic components.